Bathroom Affairs
by Baku wa Kira jenai
Summary: L keeps bothering Light at To-oh university. The 18 year old gets pissed one day and confronts L about his strange behavior. One thing leads to another and they end up having hot, rough sex on the bathroom floor.


_**Title: **_**Bathroom affairs**

_**Rated M for**_**: LEMON and mild language.**

_**Summary: **_**L keeps bothering Light at To-oh university. The 18 year old gets pissed one day and confronts L about his strange behavior. One thing leads to another and they end up having hot man sex on the bathroom floor.**

_**Author: **_**Me and my best friend Sunset-chan. (Love you Sunset! X3 ) **

Light woke up that day with a slight migraine. He rubbed his temples during class. The fact that L was poking him in the back with his toes was making his temples throb painfully. He finally turned around and gave a death glare towards L. "Ryuuga!" Light hissed "Would you stop?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down. He gave L one last look before turning back and sat there. He knew L must of been as Bored as he was. Sense they both finished their work much, much, much earlier than the others.

L just blinked his emotionless, dull colored eyes back at the caramel haired man and made a mental note to raise his percentages of Light being Kira. L sighed as he leaned on his hand, a pink splotch forming on his pale skin where he leaned. He was half heatedly listening to the teacher, not only was the man a genius, but he was much older than anyone else attending college and he already knew all this material. After only two minutes had passed, L reached out his foot once more, poking Light right on the butt.

Lights eyes widened in disbelief. He grinded his teeth against one another while he was writing a note to L. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and crumbled up the notebook paper and threw it at L's forehead. Light stuck his tongue out and turned away, crossing his arms and smirking. The note wrote _"What the hell do you think your doing? L do you have any respect for me? You might as well rip off my pants and bend me over my desk right now while your at it! Would you like that L? Hmm? I bet you would."_ Light didn't want the note too sound TOO flirtatious. He just wanted to scare L.

If L actually had eyebrows to raise, they'd be raised in shock. "_That's quite a graphic note for being upset at me,"_ the raven haired detective thought, tilting his head to the side as he brought his thumb to his lips. He fished around in his pocket and took out a pen, ready to scribble a response to Light on the paper. It took him a few moments, though, to figure out what he should write. Finally, he settled on, "_That's_ '_**Ryuuga**_', _Light-kun, and I do not see why you are so bothered and acting so childish over me poking you._' He then proceeded to throw the note at the back of Light's head.

Light felt something hit him in the back of the head making his temple throb and he stiffened his lip and uncrossed his arms and legs. He reached down to the ground and picked up the note and opened it up. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he read the note, he couldn't help but chuckle in humor. He got his pen and began writing back "_Sure, Ryuuga-kun. And, i am not acting childish! Your the one who started it ! Poking me on the bottom! Do you realize you almost made me giggle really loud? Do you know how horribly quiet it is in here? How would i explain that to our teacher_?" Light crumbled the note and put it on L's desk behind him.

L once again unfolded the note and scanned it quickly, his dull eyes looking over the paper quite fast. The man couldn't help but blink once more and tilt his head, quite astounded by how much Light sounded like a... Well, how much Light sounded like a flaming _**homosexual**_, quite frankly. "_I always thought it was '__**unmanly**__' to use words like that_," the man thought amused. He shrugged and wrote back, "_I was just making sure you stayed awake, Light-kun_." He then prodded Light in the back with the note until he turned around and took it.

Light's eyes scanned the note and he rolled his eyes. He quickly wrote back a reply saying "_Do you honestly think I would fall asleep in class? Me? Hah!_" Light thought for a moment and scribbled down "_Meet me in the boys restroom after class. I want to talk to you aloud, Ryuuga-kun_." Light smirked evilly before turning back to L and handing him the note, a slight smirk still apparent on his face.

L scanned the note, narrowing his eyes slightly as he thought. He wondered if it'd really be safe to go somewhere alone with this man who was obviously a serial killer. He sighed inwardly, deciding that the bathroom was still a public place and he should be safe. Besides, Light was surely smart enough to not outright murder L with his bare hands, the police could easily trace that back to the caramel haired man. After what seemed like days, the bell rang and L, putting his hands in his pockets as he began to travel to the men's room.

The 18 year old knew instantly what L was thinking. The young man would never kill L so randomly, it would raise suspicion on him by 99% and it would ruin his plans to create a perfect world. He heard the bell ring and he sat up, taking the opposite door that L was walking pass and walking to the men's bathroom in another direction. After 3 minutes he reached the neat, clean restroom. It had been newly built and never been used. Which he was thankful for because he and L were somewhat '_germaphobes_'. He entered the large bathroom, his leather shoes tapping against the hard, cold tiles.

"Ryuuga-kun." Light spoke. "Why must you insist on annoying me during class? That is the 2nd time this week you poked my butt!" Light walked towards L and hissed next to L's ear "You got something to say to me, L?"

L had been staring at the automatic paper towel dispenser in an almost awe stricken way. Really he had just become bored while waiting for Light to enter the bathroom, since he had, for some reason, taken a different, longer route. So, since he was bored he had tried to figure out the mechanics of the automatic paper towel dispenser without taking it apart. So when Light came up and hissed in his ear, it had come as quite a shock. He jumped and turned around.

"Oh, _Light-kun_. As I said, please call me Ryuuga. Also, I told you, I was just making sure you stayed awake, you shouldn't be falling asleep in college, you need to be paying attention," the man spoke matter-o-factly.

Light pinned L against the wall and glared at the older man "_Ryuuga_," he emphasized "do you really think i'd fall asleep in class? I never fell asleep in class. I was a perfect A+ student my whole life, why would i pick today of all days to fall asleep. After all, falling asleep in class would ruin my _image_." Light found that his mouth was moving closer to L's by each second. He wasn't sure why, He couldn't help it. He looked into L's blank eyes and narrowed his sepia ones. "Tell me _L_. . .there must be an ulterior motive up your sleeve..." Light breathed, his lips mere inches away from L's own lips.

L blinked at the man, oblivious at the moment to their close proximity. He let his thoughts overtake him for a few moments, his mind trying to figure if his real reason for bothering Light would make him look unintelligent and make him look as if he was just acting as if he were a child. He sighed, finally decided that he was quite intelligent and nothing he said to this man now could besmirch his good name.

"I did it because I was bored."

Light's brow twitched and he couldn't help but chuckle "Because you were bored?" Light moved closer to L and gave L _'bedroom eyes'_ and whispered "I can think of a few things that can lessen our boredom." Light had no idea what he was saying. "_Damn my hormones_!" Light screamed in the back of his mind. "_Ryuuga-kun_. . .would you _kiss_ me?" Light said huskily, his trembling, pink lips trembling so close to L's thin, pale ones.

L was able to get a more firm grip on reality than the teenager was, since he was quite a bit older than the man. "Light-kun, this is highly _inappropriate_, we are coworkers and you are under suspicion for being Kira. Might this be some sort of trap?" L asked, tilting his head as he felt Light's own hair tickle his skin. 'He's so close...' he thought absently. L did indeed know that this /could/ be some sort of trap, but the likelihood of it wasn't high.

Light narrowed his eyes dangerously and hissed "Ryuuga...this isn't a trap and I'm not Kira! I can assure you..." Light placed his hand against the older mans chest and hotly whispered "I just _need_ you. . ." Light rubbed his buldge against the front of L's pants to prove to the older man that he wasn't lying, that he was indeed very, very aroused. Light leaned in and kissed L hotly. Light closed his eyes for a moment and pulled away with a guilty look upon his face.

"I am pushing myself upon you. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior." Light blushed and looked down at his feet, his beautiful, brown locks of hair covering his eyes, making him look mysterious.

L blinked at the man in surprise, his breaths coming quicker now. The raven haired detective hadn't realized how long he had been without sex, and how much he wanted it, until now, when he let his guard down and let something arouse him. "_Don't be stupid_," his mind warned, knowing he was putting everything at risk by even thinking about complying to Light's needs. "_it can only be a one time thing_." the horny part of his mind coaxed.

"It's fine," he spoke, his voice seeming to be so loud in the room that had been filled with silence for those moments.

Light lifted his head to gaze at the older man. His blush deepened and he smiled very slightly. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, teasingly exposing his well built chest and gold skin. He walked up to L, his shoes tapping against the cold tile. He leaned in and kissed l gently at first before applying pressure, probing his tongue against L's lips, asking for entrance. He felt his arousal twitch in the confines of his pants. He was sure L must of felt it before he was grinding himself against the front of L's pants horribly, teasingly slow. Light found that his breath had quickened and shorten. His breaths had turned into pants and he ran a free hand through L's raven black hair before messaging his tongue with L's passionately.

L grunted into the kiss wantonly, surprising even himself. He could feel his own manhood becoming erect, surprising himself once again. He had almost come to believe that he wasn't able to get erections. He had focused for years on only work and... And now this... His member gave a throb from inside his pants as Light grinded against him and he opened his lips, eagerly letting Light in, at this point, desperately wanting something to please him.

Light moaned against L's lips. He started to undo L's pants hurriedly, his hands shaking. Light put his hand into L's boxers and grabbed his hard, throbbing member, his thumb gliding over the tip to smear the clear, transparent fluid gathering there. Light's mouth descended to the insomniac's neck and he kissed and nibbled on L's neck passionately, swirling his tongue over the pale flesh. "Ah...L..." He whispered/moaned. he couldn't help it. Calling him L, KNOWING that the man was L, made his erection that more harder and it gave a pleasurable throb making him quietly cry out. His whole body shuddered. He felt that all his control was loose and he had no control over his actions now, he was too aroused to care.

L would've corrected Light, told him to call him Ryuuga. But they were fucking, the raven haired man was getting a hand job from the young caramel haired man, this was no time to be correcting him on his name. Besides, L was far from being able to think straight, and he was lucky that this was no plot to kill him, because if it was the man would be helpless. L tangled his fingers into Light's hair, appreciating the softness of it before realizing he should be pleasing Light as well. He reached his hands into Light's pants and grabbed the twitching, throbbing member, massaging only the head teasingly, simply copying what Light was doing.

Light arched his back, pulling away from the kiss and moaned wantonly into the large restroom. Light felt his blush darken as he realized he just cried out in front of his sworn rival. Light looked at L with half lidded eyes before moaning whimpering moans as L rubbed the head of Light's heavy erection. Light felt his body tremble and he simply leaned against L. His eyes closed and his mouth in an 'o' shape. Light had never experienced such pleasure. Every girl he'd been with and had sex with was somewhat unpleasant. But doing this with L was mind blowing. He thought he could cum just from seeing L lose control. He panted heavily against L's chest and moaned "P-Please...L...ahhh...L...L..." Light continued to moan L's name in his pleasured state of mind.

"Mmm, this is so wrong," L moaned, panting heavily. He was sure Light didn't hear him, because all the noises that were obscuring what he was trying to say. But even if he had heard him, L didn't mean it in a bad way. The two men were opposites, they were rivals, they hated each other... They HATED each other, but that's what drew them to each other. That intense hate, the rivalry, because that was the most passionate love there was. L allowed his hand to travel up and down Light's full length, deciding the man had had enough teasing.

Light barely heard what L had said. He ignored it and continued to whimper and moan against the older man. He felt L's hand stroke his length up and down making his eyes cloud over completely with lust. He leaned next to L's ear and whispered "I...i w-want to-ahhh...ahhh...i want to give you (a bj) head..." Light whispered hotly. The younger man went down onto his knees and took L's member from within his jeans. He breathed hotly against the tip before taking it into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down he slowly took each inch into his hot and tight mouth while Light used his other had to take off his pants. He coated his fingers in his own pre-cum and began to prepare himself. He thrust his fingers in at a normal speed before he felt the pain slowly fade and pleasure aced up and down his spine making him suck and lick L's erection that more passionately and hotly. "_Mmmm_...mmmmm..." Light moaned around L's throbbing member.

L let out a lustful moan, his voice hoarse with need. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the man was wondering how Light got so good at this. "_I suppose this is what he was born for_." he thought. He felt pleasure begin to pool in his stomach and his member start throbbing more often, he reluctantly forced himself out of Light's hot, wet orifice before he could cum and bent down. "**Turn around**," the raven haired man demanded hotly, wanting so badly to be inside him.

Light saw the trail of saliva that led from his swollen lips to the tip of L's member. He Nodded slowly and turned around, placing his hands against the cold, metallic tile floor. He was anticipating L to thrust his throbbing member into his entrance. A part of him knew it would hurt like hell but he needed the older man NOW. "L...oh god..p-please...L..." Light grunted, closing his eyes and his pleasured state.

L did not need any begging or enticing to thrust into the man beneath him. He quickly pushed his member into the tight orifice, not bothering to slow his pace or wait for Light to adjust. He let his mind settle on the fact that Light would get used to the feeling and it'd soon enough become pleasurable. L would not be able to stand waiting right now, he needed this... No... L needed Light. He needed him more than he has ever needed anything.

Light let out a choked, pleasurable gasp as L's large member thrust into his tight entrance. He could feel the drool seeping from his mouth and falling down his chin. He cried out L's name as the older man thrust into him with a powerful force making his body shudder violently. "L...L...Oh god L!" Light cried out uncontrollably. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the raven haired detectives face. He almost came from seeing the sexy mans face. "Ahhhh!" Light felt L strike something deep within him. He felt a pleasure that he never felt before and he sobbed in pleasure, moving his hips against L's in a frenzied rhythm. "L...L...L!" Light cried and chanted in pleasure.

L kept thrusting into Light, his rhythm getting more frantic and off beat as he hit Light's spot harder and harder. "A-ah," he moaned, he felt as if he were trying to talk but everything got caught up in his throat, coming out only in stuttered whimpers and broken moans. "Light," he purred, feeling his legs shake as if he could barely hold himself up anymore. Pleasure was once again pooling in his stomach, but this time he put no effort into stopping it and instead leaned over, still thrusting, and started once again stroking Light's member.

Light pulled himself away from L's member and motioned L to sit down. Once L sat on the ground Light hovered himself above L's throbbing, pulsing erection before sitting himself upon it. Light felt his vision flash white and he felt a tight coiling in his stomach. "OH GOD L! I'm coming!" He managed to shout. He thrust his hips up and down L's manhood as fast as he could, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping uncontrollably he finally felt his release. "L! L! Oh god! Oh God! L!" He splattered semen all over L's stomach and on himself and he felt his insides tighten rhythmically around L's length, milking it of it's fluid. The last thing Light remembered was that he screamed "L".

L released inside of the man atop his member, letting out a long, moan/scream as his member gave an almost painful throb as it released his seed. He felt a huge shiver go up his spine and his whole body quivered as pleasured raked through his body, making his brain go numb and his eyelids flutter. Years of not cumming, and the few months he had spent with Light when all that sexual frustration built up, had just been released inside the man.

Light felt L release inside him. He was surprised by the force of their orgasms. He never knew sex could be that pleasurable. He could honestly say that was the best sex he ever had. He felt L's fluid drip down his leg making him blush. He sat up off L's member and cleaned himself up in the stall. As well as cleaning his insides which he was sure L did not wish to see. He cleaned himself of L's semen and stepped out of the stall, correcting his tie and making his hair perfect again. "L...," Light blush deepened "that was the best sex i ever had. Thank you." The young, model like man offered a hand to the older male with a soft smile. "I know the chances of us ever doing that again is less than 60%." Light spoke softly.

L had as well cleaned himself up slightly- though that did not take as much effort as Light had to put in since the man was always disheveled- while Light was in the stall and he had let his mind roam to that, as well. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, realizing he hadn't planned out how he was going to say what he wanted to say. His brain seemed to be working slower after the powerful orgasm he had just had. Finally he spoke,

"Not... Not necessarily."

Light looked at L and smiled slightly.

"Not necessarily?...hm...I'm glad." Light spoke gently, blushing somewhat. Light looked up and met L's eyes. "How about we go to my house after college tomorrow and have some more fun?" Light winked charmingly at L, sending him a seductive smile. "If you have t-the time i mean..." Light blushed again, in the back of his mind he wondered why he was being such a "_little school girl with a crush_". It was giving him alien feelings. He didn't mind the feelings though. he rather _liked_ them.

L laughed quietly, a laugh from the man was quite rare, and answered, "Why _of course_."

**END**

**R&R ? I love Reviews X33 They inspire me to post fanfiction~ **


End file.
